Bestfriends and Cheerleaders
by fictionfrek101
Summary: sequel to cowboys and cityslickers. Summary inside. Troyella, Jelsi, Chaylor, Zepay, and RyanOC.
1. proluege

**Summary: On the girl's last sleepover before school a game of Truth or Dare gets out of hand with the dares. But Melissa might find where she belongs at East High. And she'll do anything to stay there, even quit the musical, dump Ryan, and break her friendship with her best friend.**

**Well here is your sequel. I just got this idea over vacation, well not really this was my first sequel idea, then I made it into a sequel for this, so enjoy.**

**PS. I did not steel the whole rent idea from the author of Take Me Baby Or Leave Me. Which is on my favorites and alerts list, and I am reading. **


	2. the sleepover

**After the ranch the girls decided that every Friday they would have a sleepover. This it was at Gabriella's house, and Melissa was bringing a movie. Everyone thought that it would be some horse movie.**

"**Ok mom is everything ready?" Gabriella asked her mom.**

"**Yes everything…"**

**The door rang.**

**Gabriella opened the door.**

**Taylor was standing there.**

"**Hey!" Taylor said.**

"**Hey come in!"**

"**Where is everyone?"**

"**You're the first one here."**

"**Oh."**

**Taylor went in the house; soon Kelise arrived then Sharpay, then Melissa.**

"**So what movie did you bring?" Sharpay asked.**

"**I'm not into the horse movies if that's what you think. I'm into action, so I brought my favorite."**

**She pulled out a movie.**

**It was _Pirates of the Caribbean_. (No offense to the people who don't like it.)**

**They did the normal sleepover stuff. Watched the movie, pigged out on junk food, did their nails that stuff.**

"**Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Sharpay asked.**

"**All ways with the truth or dare." Taylor said.**

**So they played.**

"**Ok Taylor Truth or Dare?" Sharpay asked.**

"**Truth."**

"**You have to…to…"**

"**Audition for the musical." Gabriella butted in.**

"**Only if Sharpay tries for Chem. Club."**

"**Only if Kelsi tries for basket ball."**

"**Only if… if … if Melissa tries for cheerleading."**

"**Only if Gabriella tries too."**

"**Fine!"**

"**Fine!"**

"**Fine!"**

"**Fine!"**

"**Fine!"**

**It was settled.**

**Little did they know they almost made the worst decision of their lives. **


	3. back to school

**Wow this has only been published for _almost _24 hours, and it's already got over 200 hits.**

_**1 week later…**_

**"So this is the famous East High." Melissa said. "Yeah. You're going to love it." Gabriella said. "No! Not again!" Chad said. "What?" Troy asked. "Homeroom is Mrs. Darbus again!" "Mine is too!" Taylor said. Everyone's homeroom teacher was. **

**"Welcome back students for your final year at East High. A few announcements before we start our learning. We'd like to welcome our new student Melissa Brooke to East High, she is with the America Exchange Student Program, and she is staying here while Martha Cox is in Colorado.**

**Secondly check out new activities, such as basketball, Chem. Club, cheerleading, and drama club.**

**Drama Club this year is full year because of our project."**

**"Um Mrs. Darbus?"**

**"Yes Sharpay?"**

**"What is our project?"**

**"Glad you asked our project is… Rent. For more of that came to the auditorium at lunch."**

_**After class…**_

**"So you are going to do Rent?" Sharpay asked.**

**"Of course." Gabriella said.**

**"You know what would be fun if we all did it."**

**They forced the others to do rent.**

**"Well it's great that there are new faces now here's a list of the audition songs."**

**Mrs. Darbus gave everyone a piece of paper.**

**Audition Song List:**

**Major Characters:**

**Angel --------------- I'll cover you**

**Benny--------------- You'll see**

**Collins-------------- I'll cover you**

**Joanne------------- Tango: Maureen**

**Mark----------------- Tango: Maureen**

**Maureen------------ Protest Song**

**Mimi------------------ Light my candle**

**Roger---------------- Light my candle**

**Minor Characters:**

**Life group: All sing: Will I**

**Ali**

**Gordon**

**Pam**

**Paul**

**Steve**

**Sue**

**Matré de------- No song**

**Waiter---------- La ve Bohem**

_**After school at Gabriella's house…**_

**"Ok who's doing what?" Sharpay asked.**

**"What does everyone want to be?" Ryan asked.**

**"Well, I've heard you all sing and I think that I can figure out who should do what." Kelsi said.**

_**Ten minutes later…**_

**"Ok here." She handed them a piece of paper.**

**Troy Roger**

**Gabriella Mimi**

**Sharpay Maureen**

**Ryan Mark**

**Melissa Joanne**

**Zeke Benny**

**Jason Angel as a man**

**Taylor Angel as a woman**

**Chad Tom Collins**

**Kelsi Joanne's understudy**

**"Ok?"**

**"Ok."**


	4. i made the team

**A/n: The play's going to be like the movie, except Seasons of Love is going to be after Angel's funeral. The auditions… **

**"Ok is everyone ready?" Mrs. Darbus said.**

**"Yes!" Sharpay said.**

**"Good! Now we will do this in proper order. First up are the auditions for Benny. But first I'm pairing up groups."**

**The gang's group was the gang with the exception of Kelsi in another group.**

**Zeke went up first and aced it. Then Troy and Gabriella, then Melissa and Ryan did theirs.**

**A/n: Melissa's lines are in _italics_, and Ryan is normal font, Both are regular and underlined.**

**The music started.**

_**The samples won't delay, but the cable-**_

**There's another way Say something – anything**

_**Test - one, two, three-**_

**Anything but that**

_**This is weird**_

**It's weird_Very weird_**

**Fuckin' weird_I'm so mad that I don't know what to do, fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones, and to top it all off I'm with you_Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?**

**_As a matter of fact-_Honey, I know this act, It's called the "Tango Maureen". The Tango Maureen, it's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round, as she keeps you dangling_You're wrong_**

**You're heart she is mangling_It's different with me_And you toss and you turn, 'Cause her cold eyes can burn, Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound_I think I know what you mean_The Tango Maureen!**

**Has she ever pouted her lips, And called you "Pookie"?_Never_Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?_This is spooky, Did you swoon when, She walked through the door?_Every time - so be cautious**

**_Did she moon over other boys - ?_More than moon**

**_I'm getting nauseous_Where'd you learn to tango?**

**_With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's. And you?_With Nannette Hammelfeild, The Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center, It's hard to do this backwards_You should try it in heels!_**

**(music break.)**

**_She cheated_She cheated**

**_Maureen cheated_Fuckin' cheated_I'm defeated, I should give up right now_Gotta look on the bright side, With all of your might****_I'd fall for her still anyhow  
_  
When you're dancing her dance, You don't stand a chance, Her grip of romance makes you fallSo you think, might as well...**

**_...dance a tango to hell_"At least I'll have tangoed at all" The Tango Maureen, Gotta dance 'til your diva is through, You pretend to believe her 'cause in the end - you can't leave her, But the end it will come, Still you have to play dumb, 'Til you're glum and you bum, And turn blue**

**Why do we love when she's mean?_And she can be obscene, My Maureen_The Tango Maureen!**

**"It seems our new students can sing well. That was very good." Mrs. Darbus said.**

**The rest of the group did their singing.**

**"Great job everyone! Cast list will be posted on Monday."**

**Then next day Sharpay, Melissa, and Taylor tried for chem. Club, at the same time Kelsi tried for basketball. The Wednesday Melissa and Gabriella tried for cheerleading, Melissa was surprisingly good.**

**Monday was the day all of the clubs revealed who was in.**

**Monday… **

**"Ok let me see the lists." Sharpay said.**

**A/n: Only the gang's names if their in are on the list except one list.**

**Drama Club**

**Angel---------Taylor McKessie/Jason Cross**

**Benny---------Zeke Baylor (that's his real last name.)**

**Collins--------Chad Danforth**

**Joanne--------Melissa Brooke**

**Mark-----------Ryan Evans**

**Maureen------Sharpay Evans**

**Mimi------------Gabriella Montez**

**Roger----------Troy Bolton**

**Chem. Club**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Melissa Brooke**

**Girl's basketball**

**No one**

**Boy's basketball**

**Troy Bolton**

**Chad Danforth**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Jason Cross**

**"Yes!" Everyone said.**

**They turned around, but then.**

**"Wait!" Kelsi said.**

**"What?" Gabriella asked.**

**Look.**

**Cheerleaders**

**Matya Saunders**

**Raquel Meyers**

**Monique Handler**

**Heather Taye**

**Natalie Danielle**

**Melissa Brooke**

**"What?" Melissa asked.**


	5. what just happened

**I just got _rent _on DVD so it's going to be easier, I mean I have the soundtrack but now it's easier to because I get to see it. I've been renting it the whole time.**

**"I made cheerleading?" Melissa said.**

**"You tired for cheerleading?" Ryan asked.**

**"Hey she did to!" Melissa said pointing to Gabriella.**

**"Really?" Troy asked.**

**"It was just a dare. You think that I would do something like that? We both did it."**

**"Anyways it doesn't matter I'm not actually going to be a…"**

**"Ahem."**

**They all turned around, 5 girls were standing there.**

**"Can we help you?" Sharpay asked.**

**"Yes!" rudely said the one who was obviously the leader.**

**"How?" Taylor said in her attitude voice.**

**"Which one of you of you is Melissa?"**

**"Me."**

**"Hi. I'm Matya, and these are my friends Raquel, and Monique. And these are our um "associates" Heather and Natalie. Now we understand that you made our team."**

**"So?"**

**"Lets walk, let's talk, and…" She looked at the others. "Ditch these losers."**

**"But…"**

**Raquel and Monique sort of pulled her into walking.**

**"What just happened?" Sharpay asked.**

**"I don't know." Gabriella said.**


	6. breaking up

**The next couple weeks they didn't see much of Melissa, except in some classes, drama, and chem. Club. Then one day…**

**"Ok is everyone here?" Mrs. Darbus asked.**

**"No, Melissa isn't here yet." Taylor said.**

**"Well we can't wait. Kelsi you're her understudy you have to go in."**

**"She'll be here."**

**She didn't come.**

_**The next day…**_

**"Hey!" Gabriella said to Melissa.**

**"Oh a Hi Gabriella."**

**"Why weren't you at drama club yesterday?"**

**"Well some things came up and uh I'm not going to be able to make it again today or the next day, and um I'm going to come to the sleepover Friday and…"**

**"What are you saying?"**

**"Um Gabriella listen we're much to different to hang out, because I'm a cheerleader and you're not. So bye!"**

**She walked away.**

**"What?"**

_**Later…**_

**"Hey!" Ryan said to Melissa.**

**"Um Ryan. I can't see you anymore."**

**"Why?"**

**There was a silence.**

**"This is where you say it's not me it's you."**

**"No Ryan it's because you, I can't be seen with a drama club member, I'm a cheerleader. Bye."**

**The group decided to have a secret meeting.**

_**The meeting…**_

**"I can't believe that Melissa broke our friendship. After all we've been though."**

**"Why is she acting like this?"**


	7. the reason

**I'm going back to when the cheerleaders talked to Melissa.**

**"Look if you're going to be a cheerleader, you're going to need to some things." Matya started.**

**"You're going to have to walk…" Raquel said.**

**"Talk…" Monique said.**

**"Act…" Heather said.**

**"Look…" Natalie said.**

**"And eat like us…"**

**"But…"**

**"Listen we rule the school. And nothing can change that. All of us have been though this. So here are some rules." She handed Melissa a list.**

_**Rules of being a cheerleader**_

**You look down at Chem. Club geeks, drama geeks, and skater idiots.**

**The head cheerleader looks down at everyone.**

**No hanging/ dating/ mingling/ or being a Chem. Club, or drama geek, or a skater.**

**Act your position, (head is obeyed by everybody, and so on.)**

**The most important rule…**

**Gabriella Montez is our worst enemy.**

**"I can't do this!"**

**"You will believe me you will."**

**The next week she was forced to do the stuff she did to Ryan and Gabriella.**


	8. rent

**Melissa had the worst year of her life and by the time July came by the gang hated Melissa. But she kept sane by practicing her part for the musical, in case she needed to know it.**

_**July…**_

**"Some announcements before we start today. First _Rent _is opening tonight, make sure you come; secondly prom is on the last night of school. Also make sure to vote for prom king and queen, and also our speaker for graduation." Mrs. Darbus said.**

_**After class…**_

**"So are we going to _Rent _tonight?" Melissa asked hopefully.**

**"Of course, we all want to see Troy, don't we?"**

**"Yeah, Troy." Melissa said sadly.**

_**That night…**_

**Ryan was back stage getting ready.**

**"Come on Ryan, she'll come, she'll come. That's right she isn't going to let you down."**

**Then he heard his cue.**

**He went on, he didn't see Melissa with the other cheerleaders.**

**"She's coming!" he thought.**

_**The Tango: Maureen Scene…**_

**Ryan walked in.**

**"Hello?" He asked the girl.**

**She turned around.**

**"You're Mark?" said the girl.**

**"Joanne?"**

_**In the audience…**_

**"You finally back from the bathroom!" Matya said.**

**"Sorry!" Melissa said.**

**"Joanne?" She heard Ryan said.**

**She could tell he was angry because she wasn't there, instead Kelsi was.**

_**Back on stage…**_

**The music started.**

**Everyone put so much passion in it mostly Ryan and Gabriella. Melissa knew that they were all talking to _Her. _**

**The next two days she went to both shows.**

**Then the next day before the 4th of 12 shows Matya told the girls her special "plan" for Gabriella.**


	9. the plan

**"Ok here's the plan, tonight at _rent _when Troy and _Gabriella Montez!_" Matya spat out as if she was speaking of the devil, "Are about to kiss in _I should tell you_, we pummel her with water balloons, but we'll be wearing disguises so no one will recognize us."**

**"Great!" Raquel said.**

**"Perfect!" Monique said.**

**"Ok." Heather said.**

**"Good." Natalie said.**

**"What?" Melissa said.**

**"Look if you want to be one of us you need to do this." Matya said, "To prove you're faithful to us."**

**"Um I just remembered that, I, I, need to go do something, yeah something, Bye!"**

**Melissa ran.**

**"Ok Monique you need to get the balloons, Raquel you get the hose to fill them, and I'll get the costumes with my keen fashion."**

**"What about us?" Heather asked.**

**"You get Melissa."**

**The three walked away.**

**"Well let's go "talk" to her."**

**The two headed in the direction that Melissa headed.**


	10. the talk

**Melissa had run to the park.**

**A/n: School was over.**

**She was crying.**

**"You don't want to do it do you?" a voice said.**

**She looked up.**

**"What did you want?"**

**"We came here to talk to you." Natalie said.**

**"Listen Melissa, you're not the only one of the cheerleader who like drama club. We actually are in the play. And have been for the last 4 years. We disguise ourselves then perform in a couple of the shows." Heather said.**

**"This year we got the part as Pam and I'm Sue." Natalie said.**

**"I don't know about but tonight I'm performing without a disguise, what about you?" Heather said.**

**Melissa thought.**

_**That night… **_

**"Ok is everyone here?" Mrs. Darbus said.**

**"Yep!" Sharpay said.**

**Gabriella saw that 3 figures were talking to Mrs. Darbus.**

**"You're sure! Well yes we have to do something, yes that would work, yes. You 3 go get ready." Mrs. Darbus said. "Troy Bolton! Gabriella Montez!"**

**Gabriella and Troy came over.**

**"We need to change one of your numbers at the end of _I should tell you _don't kiss the lights will fade and get off that stage as fast as you can."**

**"Ok…" Gabriella and Troy said.**

_**Later The Tango: Maureen scene…**_

**"Hello?" Ryan said.**

**"You're Mark?"**

**"Joanne?"**

**Melissa was standing there.**

_**After the number…**_

**"Well look who showed up!" Gabriella said.**

**"Listen, I'm breaking rules here. And I'm sorry about what I did."**

**Gabriella looked at Melissa.**

**"I forgive you, after all we've been through a lot together."**

**They hugged.**

**"So do you know why Darbus changed the scene?"**

**"Yeah Matya, Raquel, and Monique were going to pellet you with water balloons."**

**"Oh."**


	11. the end?

**Well everyone this is it. This is the last chapter. But I might make a sequel that happens to be called _Silver and gold_, that happens to be posted about five maybe ten or twenty minutes after this chapter. Thanks all you who've been reading the whole thing plus cowboys and city slickers.**

_**Homeroom a few days before graduation…**_

**"Attention seniors!" the principal said over the intercom. "The votes for class speaker have been counted, and our class speaker for this year is… _Melissa Brooke_. Thank that is all."**

_**Graduation…**_

**Everything was wonderful.**

**The auditorium was full.**

**A/n: I've never been to a graduation so just bear with me.**

**The principal started his speech.**

**"And now to represent our graduating class of 07, is Melissa Brooke…"**

**Melissa went up.**

**"School has many purposes in life. All of it is to teach us the skills we need to know for life. Language, Social, Science, Mathematics, all of that is to teach us about one part of the world. Arts, Sports, Music, even Cooking" She said looking at Zeke, "All that is taught to us to show how to express ourselves. Individual and partner projects are to teach us to be independent, but also to work with one other. But there is one more thing school teaches us. It's taught in classrooms, on stages, on the courts, in labs, in the hallways, and even on the stairs cases. It's how to love, it's friendship, it's that things don't always come up sunshine and daisies. Everyone fights with everyone. If you put two people they will fight a lest once. That's the way things are. And now as we come to the end of the path, we see turns in the road. One person will go this way, another that way. But we still are on the same road, the same earth, and the universe. And even though we'll go our separate ways, we'll always be together. Because… We're all in this together. Thank you."**

**Everyone clapped.**

**The principal called everyone.**

_**That night…**_

**That night was wonderful, Troy and Gabriella won prom king and queen, and Melissa and Ryan sang the song Troy and Gabriella danced to.**

**A/n: This song is from xBreaking Free13x, and it's called _One of These Days. _Melissa's is in italics, Ryan's in regular, and both are underlined. The duet isn't the original way it's supposed to be a one-person song.**

_**Ever since the day that I saw him  
He captured my heart  
It's amazing that I can feel this way  
Without ever talking to him  
Yeah**_

**I've never felt this way about anything  
It feels like I'm floating high  
Way up in the sky  
One of these days  
I'm gonna say "Hey"  
Without a hesitation  
Yeah, one of these days**

_**I see him every in the hall at school  
His locker's right next to mine  
I must sound pathetic  
For not sayin "Hey"  
When he's that close to me**_

**I've never felt this way about anything  
It feels like I'm floating high  
Way up in the sky  
One of these days  
I'm gonna say "Hey"  
Without a hesitation  
Yeah, one of these days**

_**He has no clue  
About the way that I feel  
He sees right thru me  
I don't even think  
He knows I exist  
Let alone my name**_

**I've never felt this way about anything  
It feels like I'm floating high  
Way up in the sky_  
One of these days_  
I'm gonna say "Hey"  
Without a hesitation  
Yeah  
_One of these days_  
I'm gonna say "Hey"  
Without a hesitation  
_Yeah, One of these days_  
One of these days  
One of these days  
One of these..._days_.**

**Everyone clapped.**

**One last thing before the end I'm telling you the way the girls looked, because the guys were all in black tuxes.**

**Gabriella had a long red slimming dress, with red lipstick a hint of red blush, and light reddish pink eye shadow.**

**Sharpay wore a short pink salsa dress, with pink lipstick; rose coloured blush and dark pink eye shadow.**

**Kelsi was in a short purple dress, light red lipstick, pink blush and purple eye shadow.**

**Taylor was wearing an orange medium sized dress, brown lipstick, gold blush and chocolate brown eye shadow.**

**And Melissa had a long light blue dress, blood red lipstick, a hint of pink blush and blue eye shadow.**

**The guys all wore their matching watches that the girls gave them for grad. **

**Taylor wore the necklace Chad got her. Kelsi wore the bracelet that Jason got her. Sharpay wore them matching earring and necklace set Zeke got her. Gabriella wore the matching necklace and bracelet set Troy got her, in addition to her prom queen crown. And Melissa wore the matching bracelet, necklace, earring and ring, (which both she and Ryan understood, and was glad that it was for her right hand,) set. Ryan was also apologizing for not forgiving her right away with this set, which had real diamonds in it. The other girls understood that and weren't jealous of it. **

**The girl's corsages were red, pink, purple, orange and blue. Guess who had what. **

**Everyone went back home.**

**This time as graduates.**

**The End or is it? **


End file.
